1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic polymerization and, in particular, polymerization of olefins.
2. Art Background
Regioregular polymers such as polypropylene have many important industrial uses. For example, polypropylene is used for applications such as formation of plastic objects. A regioregular polymer is one which is formed by the consistent repetition of a specific building block with the same directional orientation. For example, the polymer ##STR1## is regioregular, whereas the polymer ##STR2## is not. As can be seen from this specific example, each polymer is formed from the building block ##STR3## However, in the first polymer the building blocks always bond in the same manner, whereas in the second polymer the bonding can either occur as ##STR4## Thus in the second example the building blocks do not consistently have the same orientation. Generally, for a polymer to be considered regioregular no more than 3 percent, preferably no more than 1 percent, of the building blocks should be in an orientation that differs from the orientation of the majority of the building blocks in the polymer.
Many methods have been developed for producing regioregular as well as stereoregular substituted polyethylenes such as polypropylene. However, although many regioregular substituted polyethylenes have been made and indeed some exist just in regioregular form, only regioirregular polyfluoroethylenes have been reported.